Conventionally, there has been an inlet which has an electronic component and is bound into a booklet such as a passport (for example, Patent Document 1).
However, in the conventional inlet, a hinge has been attached by laminating a hinge layer onto a card-like medium having an electronic component. For this reason, the conventional inlet has a large overall thickness.
In addition, conventionally, there has been a data page bound into a booklet such as a passport (for example, Patent Document 2).
However, the data page has a hinge section which is a portion bound into the booklet, and thus manufacture is difficult when compared to an IC card, etc.
Patent Document 1: European Patent Publication, No. 2287012, Specification
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-38324